


Lisence to Parent

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen believes that Nnoitra is quite irresponible and that there is only one way to change him.. that plan involves his lover, Szayel, as well as an interesting experimental drug... What could Las Noches possibly be getting themselves into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisence to Parent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoi-lover13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yaoi-lover13).



> first published August 21, 2010

Nnoitra walked into the lab a bit apprehensively. After all, even though he was Szayel’s lover, he hadn’t been invited down very many times after the incident with the test tubes… this had to be pretty damn important if he was to ‘assist’ in some way… he certainly hoped it wasn’t him being experimented on…

“Ah, Nnoitra, just in time!” the Octava exclaimed rather excitedly. He was stirring something in a beaker, apparently waiting for the ingredients to mix together properly.

“And what exactly is it that I’m just in time for?” the Quinta asked, albeit rather warily for him.

“Aizen-sama didn’t tell you? Oh well, no matter…” the liquid had turned a deep blue, much like what he had been drinking for the last week, and just as Nnoitra was about to ask him about it, the pink haired Espada pulled out a glass and poured the liquid into it, answering his question without the words ever leaving his mouth. “This is for your own good, Nnoi. You really should be more responsible, and I think that Aizen-sama is right in saying that this will be the perfect opportunity.”

The lanky Arrancar made a face. “I’m responsible! I don’t need Aizen telling me what to do… are you actually going to _drink_ that?” he asked incredulously as the glass was raised to the other’s mouth.

“Yes, Jiruga, its all part of the plan! This is the last dose I have to take, and then you shall initiate the process.”

As the Quinta watched Szayel drink the foul looking concoction, he couldn’t help but be worried about what was going to happen next. However, when the glass was empty, the Octava still looked normal….

“Now… its time for the fun part…” Szayel said, tugging on his partner’s arm in an attempt to lead him into the bedroom.

The Quinta raised an eyebrow. Did Szayel really think he was that stupid? “How do I know that you’re not going to try and poison me with that shit you just drank?”

Szayel scowled. “What would I have to gain from that?”

“I dunno… a sexless life?”

“Exactly! Now, come on… you _know_ you want to…”

Hmm… it was tempting… but there was still something nagging at the smarter part of his brain that he rarely ever listened to… oh well… it couldn’t be _that_ bad…but… there was still that whole ‘and then you shall initiate the process’ thing… “Szayel…” he asked as he was being led past the double doors with a gothic eight painted on them. “What process do I need to start?”

“Oh, you know…” the Octava replied vaguely, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips, as he slid the lock into place.

“Come on, Szay! You know I’m not into that shit, and neither are you!” Not to say that it hadn’t been fun using the chains, but it had become somewhat of a hindrance as things got going…

“So, you aren’t interested in sex anymore? Because I sure as hell am…”

The Quinta narrowed his eye, “And that’s _all_ you’re after?”

Szayel feigned innocence. “Why of course! What else could I possible want besides your-”

“-you’re such a fucking whore, y’know that?”

Szayel laughed and fingered the edges of the Quinta’s uniform. “While that may be true, I’m _your_ whore…”

“I see that…” Nnoitra replied, grinning as he leaned down to press his lips to Szayel’s.

The Octava parted his lips, and welcomed the long, probing tongue of the Quinta into his mouth and he couldn’t help but laugh as he heard the distinct noise of tearing thread as Nnoitra started undressing him.

Szayel slipped one hand into his hair, pulling him down further, leading the lanky Arrancar towards the bed while the other hand fumbled a bit with the zipper on his jacket. Jiruga pushed the scientist roughly back onto the bed and pushed off Szayel’s shirt (which after being torn resembled a jacket more than the shirt it once was), carelessly tossing it behind him as he moved on the nip and suck at the Octava’s neck with a bruising force.

Szayel finally managed to undo the zipper, and discard Nnoitra’s upper garment as well, sliding his hands up and down the Quinta’s chest, making sure to allow his thumbs time to play with the over sensitive nipples. Nnoitra bit down a bit harder and rolled his hips into Szayel’s, eliciting a hiss and a soft moan from the one beneath him.

The Quinta’s hand dipped into Szayel’s pants to stroke the now fully awakened and rapidly hardening member, causing the Octava to squirm and arch his back. Nnoitra smirked and fisted him harder as he trailed his tongue down Szayel’s smooth chest.

The scientist reached down and pulled hard at the sash holding Nnoitra’s hakama up, releasing it. He had half a mind to use it to tie the other up, but thought better of it and just tossed the strip of cloth aside. Next, of course, came the most offensive article of clothing, the hakama, which he got by ripping it straight down the sides. Nnoitra laughed and muttered something that sounded a lot like “crazy bitch…” as this happen and Szayel himself found this highly amusing as well.

The Quinta reclaimed Szayel’s lips and slid his tongue across the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth before curling it around the other tongue that swallowed much more that swords and strange liquids while removing his sash and hakama in a less violent manner than his own had been. Nnoitra subtly spread the scientist’s legs, and settled between them. Szayel regarded him through half lidded eyes as he wove his hand into the long, silky black hair that fell a bit past his shoulder to pull him back in for another deep, open-mouthed kiss.

Pulling back and re-latching his mouth to the pink haired Espada’s neck, Nnoitra lined himself up and entered Szayel roughly without preparation, and he grinned at the gasp that tore itself from the scientist’s throat as if of its own accord. What small shred of self-control he had forced him to stay still for a short moment to try and allow Szayel time to adjust, but eventually that slipped away too and Nnoitra found himself once again claiming his lover rather roughly.

Szayel’s grip changed to Nnoitra’s shoulders as the lanky Arrancar started to move again, thrusting deftly in and out; barely remaining in and then back to the hilt again. It took a couple minutes of said antics before the prime location--Szayel’s prostate--was found and loud moans were issuing from both parties. Over and over again, the Quinta slammed into the Octava’s sweet spot; it wasn’t long before Nnoitra decided to try and push him over the edge by wrapping his hand around Szayel’s swollen erection and sliding his thumb over the length, returning to the top to finger the sac, and then back down over the head, dipping in to the slit to--

“Nnoitra!” Szayel cried, gripping his shoulders even harder as he came hard. Said man groaned as the already tight heat constricted around him and he filled his lover with his essence. He took a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out and lying down next to Szayel, closing his eyes. This caused him to miss Szayel’s mischievous grin.

The process had finally started…


End file.
